


Blue

by wednesday



Series: Writing Rainbow [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: “So does he think we’re–” he can’t help but ask. The way thatfriendsounded it’s pretty clear he thinks Theron is Cipher’s date and not his accomplice.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



“You and your friend look fancy enough that you could come to the party,” Cipher’s unnamed contact says. “The moment you cause any trouble I’m dropping you, mind.”

Cipher smiles faintly and says nothing. His contact obviously takes it as agreement. He looks them both over suspiciously. Theron isn’t sure if a placating of-course-we-won’t-cause-trouble expression would be a good idea or overkill, so he just tries to look neutral. More neutral.

“Say we met at some cantina last week, if anyone asks. I don’t want to know what you want there or anything. Leave me out of it.” That works nicely in their favor because the less this guy knows the less he can spill to the Revanites when they inevitably get tracked to this dust-ball of a moon. “Let’s go, I’m already late.”

Their ticket in strides off towards the shuttle and Cipher and Theron follow just far enough behind that they can exchange a few words unheard.

“Not reassuring, but this is better than the back-up plan.” Theron is always in favor of any plan that doesn’t start with him starting a fight with a Sith. Especially in public. Or ever. Never would be good.

“So does he think we’re–” he can’t help but ask. The way that _friend_ sounded it’s pretty clear he thinks Theron is Cipher’s date and not his accomplice. Not the first time his face has made people underestimate him, but this feels different somehow. He’s never been mistaken for an Imperial spy’s – something? He has no idea what the right term here is, but he suspects it’s something insulting.

“Of course, darling,” Cipher says, throws his arm around Theron’s shoulders and pulls him closer. The whole thing happens so fluidly that it takes Theron a moment to catch up with what is happening. This is definitely new. And possibly unnecessary, since Cipher’s contact already assumes they’re here as a couple.

They’re within hearing range again so Theron can’t comment on it. He focuses on the goal here and doesn’t in any way, at all react when Cipher pulls him down into his lap.

It’s a long shuttle ride.

– –

“So, we’re inside.” Theron says and inconspicuously looks around the area. There are a lot of people here in various stages of inebriation and no one paying them any attention, not yet.

“This was your plan, what were you going to do?” Cipher asks and looks at Theron with a smile that’s on the wrong side of interested. The very uncanny side, because Theron can see absolutely no tell that it’s for show. Cipher is looking at him exactly like a guy wanting to score tonight.

Come to think of it, he’s _never_ seen Cipher look out of his depth or uncomfortable with events since they first met. Unhappy with their target turning out to be a much bigger threat than expected, yes; unhappy at having to work with Theron, not at all.

Now that he’s thinking about it it seems unnatural. Lana has opinions about having to work with Theron and Theron has been constantly smothering a low level panic ever since his only back-up’s been a Sith and an Imp and a wookie smuggler.

Cipher on the other hand is gazing at Theron with moon eyes and leaning forward into his space. Good for decreasing the chances of being overheard and for making Theron hyper-aware of their supposed cover.

“Yeah, I was going to get in here without passing a dozen holocams and scanners. Break into the upstairs terminals, put in a couple of data spikes, see who followed the trail.” Not that walking in through the front door isn’t a pleasant change of pace. Theron never gets to just walk into parties through the front door.

“We enjoy ourselves, then,” Cipher says and hands Theron a drink snatched from a passing serving droid. “Make sure to explore the place.”

“Perfect, I just love making a group of well connected paranoid Imps even more paranoid about me.”

“And I live to fulfill your every wish, darling.” Cipher puts his hand on the small of Theron’s back and guides him deeper into the crowd.

Turns out Cipher is a decent dancer. Not something Theron thought he’d have any reason to find out.

– – –

After they circle the main floor a few times, enough for anyone knowing their faces to notice them, Theron sets off a variety of spikes in one of the public consoles. They make a point of lingering at every locked console as well. Whoever takes their bait tonight will go crazy trying to figure out what their goal here was.

Finally Theron slices the door of one of the private rooms and they disappear inside, the volume of the music cutting off as the doors slide closed behind them.

Cipher waits on the balcony and watches the star filled night sky while Theron disables the recording devices in the room. He calls their transport and joins him outside.

“That one?” Cipher motions at the console in the room that looks like it has direct access to the security system.

“No need, they’ll do all the work for us. They’ll just keep looking until they find what we did here.”

“And there’s nothing to find,” Cipher says and looks at Theron with something like admiration. “I do enjoy working with you.”

Cipher hops up on the railing and slides sideways until he’s sitting right in front of Theron, his knees almost brushing Theron’s thighs. Once again Theron can see no sign that the smile on his face is anything less than genuine.

“You’re very good at selling it,” Theron says. He can’t decide if he sounds more impressed or disgruntled. Why is he even put out by it – it’s a job and Cipher is doing it perfectly.

Cipher tilts his head in a wordless question. Theron busies himself with his bright blue drink and tries to pretend very hard that it was a throw-away line and nothing Cipher should pay any attention to. Or Theron. Theron should definitely pay no attention to the way Cipher’s seduction stares and touchiness have been making him feel.

When Theron downs the rest of his drink and looks up Cipher is still contemplating something.

“This wasn’t really an undercover mission.”

“I. What?” Theron’s pretty sure something very obvious is being pointed out to him, but Cipher puts his hand on Theron’s chest. It’s a surprisingly effective distraction.

“Keep up, Agent,” Cipher says and drags Theron closer by his jacket until Theron’s forced to put his hands on the railing on either side of Cipher’s hips to keep balance. “We have a flight to catch,” he whispers against Theron’s ear.

That’s when Theron catches the faint sound of thrusters.

Their shuttle lowers until it is level with the railing. Cipher lets go of Theron and with a jump almost too fast for someone force-blind lands on the ramp.

“We’re off duty starting this minute, I think.” Cipher disappears inside the shuttle and after a moment Theron scrambles to follow him. Really, it's because they need to leave before security detains them and not at all because he wants to find out what off-duty means exactly.


End file.
